Valkoinen Kuolema
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: One-Shot. Avril 2002. A la mort d'un légendaire sniper de la Talvisota, Finlande se rappelle certains évènements de son passé.


Bonsoir à tous! Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction Hetalia, écrite sur les Nordiques, mes préférés (et dont l'histoire est absolument passionnante).

J'ai écrit les noms des pays suivant la façon dont elle est dite dans leur propre langue, donc je suis désolée si ça peut paraître confus, mais j'ai trouvé ça beaucoup plus naturel:

Suomi → Finlande en finnois  
Sverige→Suède en suédois  
Ruotsi→ Suède en finnois  
Danmark→ Danemark en danois  
Norge→ Norvège en norvégien  
Island→ Islande en islandais.

Les références historiques se trouvent en bas de page, je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture.

**Valkoinen kuolema**

**Janvier 1940**

_Il souriait et Tino ne comprenait pas pourquoi. _

_- C'est juste beaucoup de pratique, tu le sais ça ? Beaucoup de pratique, et faire très attention. On est peut-être les plus rapides, mais on est aussi les plus fragiles, tu vois ?_

_Il répondit que oui et dans le froid il éprouva la sensation de l'air sur ses lèvres. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte._

_Simo éclata de rire et Tino se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà oublié qui il était, pourquoi il parlait avec ce jeune garçon. C'était un effet comme tant d'autres, les gens oubliaient à qui ils avaient affaire. _

_- Pas le temps de bavarder, dit le chef de la sixième compagnie. On va passer en motti. Simo, on y va._

_- Ah, ma chère Kolla, soupira le sniper en promenant un regard rêveur sur la neige autour de lui. _

_Il en prit une poignée, la porta à sa bouche. _

_- Tu penses qu'on les aura, petit ?dit-il avant de mordre dans la neige. Quelle question, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même._

_Tino ferma les yeux, serrant ses doigts sur son K31. Il croyait entendre au loin des murmures russes, des murmures chantants comme Ivan, presque apaisants comme s'il lui demandait gentiment d'arrêter de jouer. _

_« Tu es une petite chose, Tino. Une toute petite chose qui a besoin de découvrir un monde plus grand. »_

_- Bien sûr, Ivan, chuchota-t-il._

_- Tu as dit quelque chose, gamin ? fit Simo en le regardant de cet air un peu vague qu'ont toujours les êtres normaux sur lui, devinant sous la surface ce qu'il était mais ne pouvant réellement le définir._

_- Non. Je vais rejoindre un autre groupe. Je quitte Kolla pour rejoindre une autre compagnie._

_Simo le dévisagea un instant puis haussa les épaules. Dans le blanc de la forêt, on avait du mal à deviner ses mouvements sous son camouflage. Tino était certain de ne jamais le revoir, comme il ne reverrait jamais vraiment aucun autre soldat de son armée, de son peuple. Les autres oublieraient sa silhouette et son visage mais sa présence serait toujours là. Tino était tel le sisu, invisible mais gravé dans leur poitrine._

_Simo lui serra la main un bref instant et s'en alla avec les autres, s'enfonçant dans la forêt aussi silencieusement que possible. Tino voulut sourire et exhala un air presque tiède.

* * *

_

**Avril 2002**

Il reposa le journal sur son bureau. D'un coup, il se sentit profondément las et ferma les yeux, très fort, pour se rappeler l'air froid de Kolla, et les quelques heures qu'il avait passée en cet endroit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il y avait toujours les quelques mots en gras sur la première page : **Mort de Simo Häyhä, la Mort Blanche de Talvisota. **

« Le temps a passé si vite, je n'ai rien vu », songea-t-il en se levant sans trop avoir d'idées précises.

Presque guidé par un réflexe ancien, il sortit de son bureau, le journal à la main, et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Sous la fenêtre, il y avait toujours cette énorme malle qu'il n'avait pas osé ranger ailleurs, presque terrifié à l'idée de changer un ordre qu'il avait gardé en tête. Le bois avait presque un reflet rouge sous la lumière et quand Tino passa sa main dessus, de la poussière s'envola en particules.

- On est les plus fragiles, hein ? répéta-t-il doucement, sans se rendre compte qu'il souriait.

Quand il ouvrit enfin la malle, l'odeur le frappa, cette vieille odeur d'hiver qui avait imprégné ses habits tandis qu'il était allongé dans la neige, son fusil M30 dans les mains, attendant le bon moment pour tirer. Cette odeur fraîche de neige et son goût dans la bouche, comme lui avait montré Simo. Ses doigts se rappelèrent la sensation de l'arme quand il la soupesa et il s'aperçut qu'il aimait toujours ce fusil malgré toutes ces décennies, et que même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, combien il avait aimé s'en servir, pas par un désir de sang mais pour cette puissance contrôlée, minutieuse. Il retrouva son camouflage d'un blanc jauni, épuisé par le temps et se retint de le mettre.

Il reprit son fusil contre lui, l'examinant d'un œil précis. Une émotion bizarre le prit à la poitrine, un peu comme quelqu'un qui revient sur les lieux de son enfance.

_Tu es une toute petite chose, Tino. _

Il fronça les sourcils. La main d'Ivan sur son épaule pour le calmer dans sa terreur et son sourire étrangement chaud malgré son regard glacial.

_Avec moi, tu auras ton propre espace, tu seras bien plus libre qu'avant. Tu es tout petit mais tu deviendras très grand avec moi._

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'aide dans toute cette affaire, Suomi. _

- Norge, dit-il à voix haute d'une voix presque interrogative. J'avais presque oublié ce qu'il m'avait dit à cette époque.

Il leva les yeux au plafond, attendit que les souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire. Il se rappela de l'expression posée du visage de Norge, qu'on aurait dit presque calculée si Tino ne l'avait pas aussi bien connue. Dans le froid qui s'installait, Norge était venu avec tout un groupe de soldats et des caisses.

- Je ne peux pas te donner grand-chose, pas beaucoup d'aide, mais j'ai quelques armes pour toi. Utilise-les bien.

Tino avait ouvert une des caisses et trouvé des rangées de fusils Krag-Jørgensen. Il avait voulu remercier Norge mais quelque chose s'était bloqué dans sa gorge car tout au fond de lui il avait compris pourquoi on l'avait aidé. C'était encore une autre chose, sous la surface, comme le fait que les soldats fixaient Norge de cet air un peu absent, devinant son rang haut-placé sans réellement saisir qu'il était vraiment.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi je t'aide, Suomi, avait dit Norge sur un ton de conclusion.

« Oh oui, je le savais, je le savais même très bien. »

Pour la même raison que…

Il coupa volontairement le fil de ses pensées et reposa un peu trop sèchement le fusil sur le sol, comme s'il lui avait brûlé les paumes. Il fouilla dans la malle et retrouva un Krag-Jørgensen qu'il avait utilisé lors d'une mission particulièrement risquée. C'était une très bonne qualité d'arme et Tino ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir reconnaissant envers Norge. Il était reconnaissant envers ceux qui l'avaient aidé à Talvisota, même s'il gardait encore un sentiment d'amertume.

_P's gr'choses, pas plus. 'uis d'solé._

Il n'aurait pas dû continuer ses associations d'idées. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, crispant ses ongles sur le fusil. Les mots de Norge dans sa tête enflaient comme le bruit d'une tempête.

_Tu sais bien pourquoi je t'aide, Suomi._

_Je lui recouperai le bras à ce chien ! _

- Tais-toi, dit Tino brusquement en regardant toujours le fusil. Tais-toi.

Il se leva, rangea les affaires dans la malle avec l'impression de cacher des cadavres. Il crut sentir sur ses mains l'odeur de la poudre, de l'hiver et du sang, et surtout ce parfum écoeurant, doucereux d'Ivan. Ivan qui avait pris sa gorge entre ses doigts et…

_Mais tu n'es rien du tout, mon pauvre Tino, mon pauvre, pauvre Tino qui a toujours eu peur d'être tout seul ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis des siècles, tu le sais ça ? _

Un haut-le-cœur le saisit et son corps, automatiquement, se révolta. Il eut vaguement conscience de ses propres mains autour de son cou comme une barrière et il se figea, à l'écoute. Plus de soixante ans avaient passé et malgré tout ce temps, la voix d'Ivan retentissait, douce et détestable à ses oreilles.

Au bout de quelques instants désagréables, la nausée disparut. La respiration un peu hachée, il retourna dans son bureau, se rendit compte après coup qu'il avait laissé le journal dans sa chambre et décida qu'il s'en moquait. Les poings serrés, il ferma encore une fois les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Une envie ancienne le prit doucement, comme une voix un peu taquine. Une seule question dans sa tête :

Qu'est-ce qu'il devenait à présent, _lui_ ?

* * *

_Il n'avait jamais trop su ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, le jour où Danmark avait retrouvé Sverige. Lui-même, dans cette grande demeure où il avait vécu pendant tant d'années, n'avait pas réellement compris. Berwald s'était rebellé une première fois mais n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de l'union de Kalmar. _

_Tino avait entendu des échanges de répliques violentes, des insultes entre les deux hommes enfermés dans le bureau de Danmark, des bruits de bibelots renversés, brisés. Ils en venaient sans doute aux mains et Tino n'avait aucun moyen de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. _

_Et d'un coup, il y eut un hurlement terrifiant. Un hurlement qui n'avait presque rien d'humain, un hurlement de douleur si fort, si horrible que Norge ouvrit la porte avec une clé que Danmark lui avait donnée et se précipita dans la salle. Tino, choqué, resta sur le côté, incapable d'entrer, et ce fut au bout de plusieurs instants qu'il se rendit compte qu'Island lui tenait la main plus pour le rassurer lui que pour se rassurer lui-même._

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? cria Norge dans la pièce avec tellement de rage que Tino ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Pourquoi ?!_

_- Ce chien a voulu partir, et il restera ici ! Sale traître, tu oses me défier comme ça ! Je suis tout pour toi et tu oses rompre notre union ! On avait promis de rester ensemble et toi tu te rebelles !_

_Tino entendit la voix grave, brisée de Berwald répondre quelque chose. Peu importe ce qu'il put dire, cela rendit Danmark fou furieux._

_- Je… JE LUI RECOUPERAI LE BRAS A CE CHIEN !_

_- Danmark ! Arrête !_

_Tino, pris de panique, osa s'avancer jusqu'au seuil. Il ne resta que quelques secondes tant ce qu'il vit le révulsa, et avant qu'Island lui serre davantage la main pour le forcer à partir. Norge tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait Danmark, ses bras le tenant aux aisselles, et Berwald était allongé sur le sol jonché de livres et d'éclats de verre, couvert de sang, la hache de Danmark plantée dans son bras droit. _

_Tino eut l'impression qu'il hurlait alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses tempes, violemment et c'était impossible, c'était impossible que tout cela arrive, ils avaient fait un pacte tous les cinq, alors pourquoi ?_

_- Suomi, va-t'en, dit finalement Norge en retrouvant une voix froide et composée. Sors d'ici, je m'en occupe._

_- On avait promis, on avait promis, enflure ! cria encore une fois Danmark, la haine déformant les traits de son visage. C'est de ta faute si tout ça est arrivé à Stockholm ! C'est de ta faute, tu entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous trahir comme ça, PAS LE DROIT !_

_Island tira sur le bras de Tino et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre où il les enferma tous les deux, les deux mains sur la poignée. A l'extérieur, Tino entendait encore vaguement Norge tempêter contre Danmark, le rappelant à l'ordre avec cette voix qu'il avait si rarement entendue, cette voix qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec Danmark, parce que c'était la seule façon de le calmer. Il revit Berwald, couvert de sang, la hache dans son bras toute droite comme un drapeau et cela l'écœura au point de presser de ses doigts ses paupières, en espérant en extraire les images._

_Danmark avait puni Sverige, parce qu'il était têtu et croyait dans les choses qu'il estimait juste pour son peuple. _

_- Danmark a peur, dit Island d'une voix plate, toujours accroché à la poignée. Il a peur de le perdre. Il a peur de nous perdre tous._

_- Mais il n'avait pas à faire ça ! explosa Tino. Berwald avait le droit d'être libre, il avait le droit !_

_Il recommença à presser ses paupières de ses doigts, épuisé._

_- Cette union n'est pas juste, elle n'est vraiment pas juste pour nous. _

_Island se retourna enfin, les mains dans le dos et contempla longuement Tino. Il avait la même expression détachée de Norge, mais Tino devinait un feu dans ses yeux qu'il contenait le plus souvent. Il réalisa qu'Island était tout aussi furieux que Norge, tout aussi choqué que Tino et inquiet pour Berwald et lui-même. Tout le monde connaissait les crises de rage de Danmark, son besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur tout le monde. Il leur couperait le bras, comme il l'avait dit lui-même._

_- Qu'on ait le droit ou pas, ce n'est pas ça le plus important, déclara Island._

_Il y eut un instant de silence où tous deux entendirent faiblement Norge crier « Tu es fou de blesser tes propres alliés ! » et ensuite dire quelque chose en norvégien qui n'avait rien de flatteur. _

_- Le plus important c'est d'être là, ou ne pas l'être. Danmark ne pense qu'à cela. _

_- Et ça te va, à toi ? répliqua Tino d'une voix hoquetante._

_Island eut l'air de réfléchir._

_- Tant que Norge est là, je n'ai pas à penser à ça. Je suis là, il est là. C'est tout._

_Pendant un long moment, Danmark resta enfermé dans sa chambre, trop furieux pour parler à quiconque. Seul Norge vint le voir de temps en temps afin de le persuader de ne jamais recommencer son acte, ni ce qu'il avait ordonné de faire à Stockholm. Sverige sombra dans un mutisme orageux, les yeux clos. Il mit du temps à guérir de sa blessure et depuis ce fameux jour refusa d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Son visage gardait une expression terrifiante de colère et de tristesse, le rendant terrible au point que Tino redoutait de venir le voir. _

_Tout cela dura jusqu'à la nuit où il fut brusquement tiré de son sommeil. Il faillit pousser un cri de stupeur mais une main –presque géante comparée aux siennes- le força au silence. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître le regard grave de Berwald qui le fixait avec un mélange de gêne et de sérieux._

_- S… Sverige ?_

_- J'p'pas rester, grommela Berwald sur un ton bizarrement embarrassé. 'ci,ç'd'vient trop dur, j'pr'fère partir._

_- Oh, dit Tino et ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire à ce moment-là. _

_Les mots d'Island lui revinrent en mémoire._

_« Danmark a peur de nous perdre. »_

_Et lui avait peur de se retrouver comme Berwald, d'être battu au point d'en hurler, d'avoir son peuple tué comme si c'était de sa faute. Contrairement à Island, Tino n'avait pas une confiance absolue en Norge et ses capacités de garde-fou. Il sentait que l'union entre eux n'allait pas durer indéfiniment. Il comprit brusquement que Berwald n'y avait jamais cru depuis le début. Il posa un œil sur son bras, devina qu'il était encore couvert d'un bandage. _

_- Si j'pars, c'que t'viendrais'vec moi ? lança soudainement Berwald en évitant de le regarder._

_Tino cligna des yeux. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Partir'vec moi. Tou'l'deux. _

_Tino se demanda un instant combien d'heures de sommeil lui manquait pour penser que Berwald avait d'un coup l'air timide en lui faisant cette proposition. Il ne dit rien, réfléchit. Quand Berwald fit un mouvement d'épaules, il l'entendit grogner de douleur. Il se rappela de son corps allongé parmi les éclats de verre, la hache plantée dans son bras comme dans un bout de bois et d'un coup réalisa qu'il avait peur, une peur profonde qui venait de ressurgir. La peur d'être étouffé, battu sans que Norge ne puisse calmer Danmark. La peur d'être contrôlé par des nations plus fortes et d'en payer le prix._

_- Très bien, dit-il enfin d'une voix qu'il voulut la plus ferme possible. Je viens avec toi._

_Pendant un instant, il crut voir Berwald sourire mais préféra ne plus y penser.

* * *

_

Les lieux n'avaient pas changé après tous ces siècles. Peut-être plus vieux, comme lui, et plus las aussi, mais ils avaient cette même atmosphère, rassurante de façon maladroite. Tino se souvint de sa propre demeure quand il était avec Ivan, même s'il s'en dégageait quelque chose de différent qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

Il traversa le petit sentier, remarqua l'herbe qu'on laissait un peu trop pousser, par paresse sûrement et l'odeur lui revint, cette odeur de bois, de feu, et de savon et il se rendit compte que cela lui avait cruellement manqué, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Il reconnut un arbre que Berwald et lui avaient planté au tout début, devenu lourd et immense, aperçut la cheminée et plus il se rapprochait plus les souvenirs qu'il avait en tête devenaient précis.

Il sut presque aussitôt où se trouvait Berwald et il fit le tour de la maison pour le voir en train de réparer la petite cabane qu'il avait construite pour Sealand quand ce dernier était venu habiter ici. Une émotion prit Tino à la gorge et il regarda sans dire un mot la grande silhouette de Berwald lui tourner le dos, ses larges épaules et surtout son bras qui n'avait plus aucune cicatrice de la blessure de Danmark.

Il hésita, faillit repartir, puis finalement s'avança.

- Sv… Ruotsi, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Berwald ne fit pas tomber le marteau qu'il tenait à la main, et n'émit pas un bruit de surprise. Il resta immobile un instant, puis reposa doucement ses outils dans sa caisse avant de faire face à Tino. Son visage avait l'air un peu fatigué mais quand il comprit ce qu'il était en train de se passer, il s'épanouit brusquement, d'une joie brute comme Tino en avait rarement vue, une joie difficilement maîtrisée.

-T'no, répondit Berwald avant de se taire.

Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire et parut soulagé quand il vit Tino s'approcher de lui.

- Cela faisait longtemps, dit ce dernier en suédois.

Berwald eut une crispation des lèvres comme s'il retenait un nouveau sourire. Tino comprit qu'il était heureux de l'entendre parler en suédois, même un court moment, puis parla de nouveau en finnois.

- Ruotsi, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

Berwald mit un instant pour se remettre au finnois avant de répondre.

- T'no… c'qut'viens faire la ?

Tino eut un léger rire.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui et ça m'a décidé.

_On est peut-être les plus rapides, mais on est aussi les plus fragiles._

_Le plus important, c'est d'être là ou ne pas l'être. _

Berwald leva un bras, son ancien bras blessé. Tino se rappela son hurlement, la seule fois qu'il l'avait entendu hurler. Il amorça un geste puis s'arrêta.

- T'veux un café ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

- Je veux bien.

Peu à peu, les émotions remontèrent en Tino comme des vagues, des émotions qu'il aurait voulu voir disparaître. Les mains d'Ivan sur sa gorge, la main de Berwald sur sa bouche, et tous ces siècles à ses côtés, des moments qui devenaient dérisoires, lointains.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais déjà Berwald le serrait dans ses bras, dans une étreinte désespérée de manque, de frustration, et d'autre chose aussi. Il l'entendit murmurer des choses en suédois qu'il reconnut après un temps de retard, des mots affolés dits d'une voix grondante, hachée, des mots autrefois prononcés dans des situations différentes. Tino passa ses mains dans le large dos de Berwald, se demanda depuis quand ce dernier ne lui semblait plus aussi grand, et il ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur de bois, de feu et de savon.

* * *

_- Combien tu en as tués, toi ? demanda Tino à brûle-pourpoint._

_Simo leva la tête, réfléchit. _

_- Je ne compte pas. Je fais ça pour mon pays._

_Cela, plus que tout autre chose, fit énormément plaisir à Tino. Il n'eut même pas une pensée pour Ivan.

* * *

_

Berwald lui tendit une tasse fumante qu'il accepta avec un sourire. Il était assis dans le fauteuil où il avait eu sa place jusqu'au moment où Ivan était venu. Il avait envie de palper les objets de la maison, de vérifier s'il y avait encore des empreintes de lui, des odeurs, n'importe quoi. L'intérieur avait évolué au fil de temps mais Tino retrouvait l'atmosphère d'autrefois. Il perçut l'ancienne présence de Norge, distante, dans les livres de contes et d'œuvres romantiques laissés dans la bibliothèque.

Il y eut un moment de silence un peu tendu. Berwald lançait des coups d'œil à Tino sans savoir quoi dire. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vus, Tino n'en avait aucune idée.

- J'ai appris aujourd'hui que Simo Häyhä est mort, déclara-t-il enfin avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

- Oh, lui.

- Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a décidé à venir te voir, continua Tino en souriant doucement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, en même temps. J'ai dû… J'ai dû me rappeler de certaines choses.

Il lança un regard à Berwald.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

Il mit du temps à tout traduire dans sa tête et quand il répondit, ce fut en suédois. Tino n'en tint pas rigueur.

- C'peut 'ller. L'choses sont moins d'fficles, ç'vance.

Il baissa le regard, un peu gêné. Il y avait cette distance entre eux, qui n'avait pas disparu depuis des décennies. Berwald avait cette expression presque penaude d'avant, quand il avait refusé de l'aider pendant Talvisota. Cette horrible expression qui signifiait « Je voudrais faire plus, mais c'est impossible. » Il en était encore malheureux et Tino avait du mal à oublier.

Oublier que le roi de Sverige avait publiquement annoncé son refus de l'aider, et le regard de Berwald sur lui, repoussant sa main qui s'était accrochée à son bras. Encore maintenant, Tino était persuadé d'entendre le rire amusé d'Ivan quand il avait appris la solitude de Tino dans cette guerre.

_Tu sais bien pourquoi je t'aide, Suomi._

« Oui, Norge, je le sais. Parce que tu es comme Danmark, comme Ivan, comme tous les autres. On est tous pareils. »

_Tu es une toute petite chose, Tino._

- J's'ppose qu'tur rest' pa'l'temps ? dit brusquement Berwald, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

- Oh heu…

Il chercha ses mots, ne les trouva pas.

- Ma venue te dérange ?

Berwald eut l'air surpris puis secoua la tête. Tino lut dans cette yeux cette joie qu'il avait du mal à cacher, et une sorte de honte, comme s'il regrettait de l'avoir pris dans ses bras tout à l'heure. L'étreinte avait ramené des souvenirs, la plupart agréables.

Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Sverige, en lui cachant le haut du visage pour ne pas le regarder sous peine d'avoir trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le baiser avait été maladroit, même ridicule mais quand Tino avait éclaté de rire Berwald avait souri à son tour, et son expression terrifiante avait disparu.

Les choses avaient été difficiles, malgré tout.

_Tu n'es rien du tout, mon pauvre, pauvre Tino !_

- T'no ?

Il fit un nouveau sourire.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

Mais dans sa tête, il revoyait Ivan et ses doigts froids qui s'approchaient de sa gorge.

* * *

_- Ivan ! IVAN !_

_Dans la forêt de Kolla, il n'entendit qu'un rire amusé. Les murmures doux et horribles d'Ivan étaient étouffés par la neige. Tino, le souffle court, continua à courir, connaissant chaque partie de ses terres, camouflé par son manteau blanc. Son K31 dans les mains, il devina la grande silhouette d'Ivan derrière un arbre, et d'un réflexe, le mit en joue et tira. Le coup de feu parut assourdi et l'odeur de poudre se répandit, disparut dans la fraîcheur._

_- Tu tentes de jouer aux grands, Tino ? dit quelque part Ivan. Quel gâchis après tout ce temps que j'ai passé à t'inculquer les vraies valeurs._

_- De quelles valeurs tu parles ?! Des valeurs qui ont valu à mon peuple de se déchirer ?_

_Il n'entendit alors plus rien, juste le bruit de sa respiration et il s'arrêta, les sens en alerte. Il aperçut l'air entre ses lèvres, se rappela Simo et son idée d'avoir de la neige dans la bouche. _

_- Quelle connerie, grogna-t-il, les dents serrées. C'est ça ton éducation, Ivan ? Me forcer à renier mon identité, puis t'emparer de mes terres de façon déloyale ?! _

_Et brusquement, il pensa qu'Ivan ne gagnerait pas car il n'avait pas son sisu. L'idée était parfaitement logique dans sa tête, et pourtant terriblement absurde. Cela le remit d'aplomb, en quelque sorte._

_- Tu es fini, Ivan ! Tu ne gagneras pas cette foutue guerre, tu ne gagneras pas !_

_- Pauvre fou, fit soudainement la voix menaçante d'Ivan à son oreille._

_Il s'était avancé si vite qu'Ivan ne l'avait même pas entendu. Abasourdi, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà les doigts d'Ivan attrapèrent sa gorge avec autant de facilité que s'il s'agissait d'un gibier et serrèrent tout en faisant un mouvement pour le plaquer contre un arbre. Suffoqué, Tino sentit ses doigts lâcher son arme et émit un gémissement bref sous la douleur._

_- Pauvre fou, répéta Ivan plus doucement. Que crois-tu faire avec ton armée minable et tes deux-trois caissons de fusils de pacotille pour me vaincre ? J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi dans le passé._

_Un goût de sang gonfla la langue de Tino qui dut prendre un certain temps avant d'articuler correctement._

_- Et… si… si c'est vraiment le cas ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ton armée semble aussi démoralisée, hein ? Tu ne… Tu ne t'y attendais pas, Ivan, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, tu as inculqué à tes petits élèves la volonté de se débarrasser de toi. _

_Il eut une pensée pour Eduard, se demanda comment Ivan prendrait le fait que le garçon d'apparence docile envoyait des informations top secrètes à Tino concernant le mouvement des troupes soviétiques. _

_Ivan eut une expression étrange, comme s'il était partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de fracasser le crâne de son adversaire. Peut-être voulait-il faire les deux._

_- Tu es aussi fatigué que moi, Ivan. Tu es fatigué depuis le début, à cause d'anciennes décisions qui t'ont coûté cher. _

_- Si je gagne pas, tu ne gagnes pas non plus, répliqua Ivan sur le ton de quelqu'un qui veut partager l'addition au restaurant. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Tino ? _

_- Être libre._

_Ivan eut un sourire terrible._

_- Mauvaise réponse._

_Tino émit un sifflement entre ses dents serrées quand Ivan le frappa à l'estomac et pendant un instant, il pensa à Berwald, et à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir quand Danmark lui avait planté la hache dans le bras. Les doigts d'Ivan étaient toujours froids sur sa gorge, comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se réchauffer un jour. Là, le goût du sang fut écoeurant et il se dit que s'il osait cracher à la figure d'Ivan, il serait fini, d'une façon ou d'une autre. _

_- Oh, Tino, excuse-moi, s'exclama Ivan en riant. J'ai tendance à ne pas contrôler ma force, mais je déteste qu'on me manque de respect. Je suis assez, comment dirais-je, strict à ce sujet._

_- Va crever, se contenta de répondre Tino. _

_- Vulgaire, sourit Ivan._

_Il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose._

_- Tu te comportes de façon paradoxale, Tino. Tu as beau vouloir être libre, sans influence de plus grandes nations que toi, tu te retrouves toujours avec quelqu'un. Danmark, Sverige, et enfin moi._

_- Oui, enfin toi. Tu seras le dernier à m'avoir contrôlé. Je n'ai jamais voulu être contrôlé._

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça, idiot, répliqua Ivan et ses doigts se serrèrent davantage autour du cou de Tino, lui faisant voir des taches colorées._

_« Si j'avais mon arme… »_

_- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais contrôlé, j'ai dit que tu te retrouvais toujours avec quelqu'un. _

_Il eut l'air encore pensif puis lentement son visage s'épanouit. Tino trouva le ravissement qui se lisait dans ses yeux absolument révulsant._

_- En fait, tu as peur de te retrouver tout seul, c'est ça ?_

_- Qu… Quoi ?_

_- Mais tu n'es rien du tout, mon pauvre Tino, mon pauvre, pauvre Tino qui a toujours eu peur d'être tout seul ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis des siècles, tu le sais ça ? _

_- Tais-toi ! cria Tino, fou de rage._

_Il tendit les doigts de sa main droite contre une branche couverte de neige, en attrapa une poignée et la jeta dans les yeux d'Ivan qui surpris, relâcha son emprise. Tino roula par terre, prenant une grande gorgée d'air froid et sans perdre un instant se précipita sur son K31. Quand Ivan entendit le déclic, il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque._

_- Disparais, siffla Tino. Disparais de mes terres, disparais avec ton armée même pas foutue de battre une poignée d'hommes._

_- Ce n'est pas terminé, Tino, répliqua Ivan, et s'il avait peur, il n'en montra rien. Il n'avait pas peur de toute manière, et Tino le savait. Tu n'as rien pour combattre, quelques armes, quelques volontaires tout au plus mais un jour ou un autre tu te rendras compte que c'est impossible._

_Il n'ajouta rien et Tino vit qu'il disait la même chose pour lui, d'une autre façon. Cela ne menait nulle part. Dans la lumière blanche, le corps d'Ivan semblait encore plus grand, imposant. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, songeur._

_- Dans quelques mois, pas plus, tout sera fini. _

_- Disparais, Ivan, répéta Tino d'une voix un peu plus calme. _

_Il sentait encore l'emprise froide des doigts autour de son cou et il réfréna le geste de se protéger. Ivan l'aurait vu et compris qu'il était affaibli. _

_- Bientôt, on devra se revoir, déclara Ivan sur un ton léger. Nous devrons réfléchir comme deux personnes sensées et responsables, qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Pendant un instant, Tino faillit répondre. Piège. Il ne dit rien, visant toujours Ivan de son K31. Les yeux d'Ivan regardèrent son visage, n'y virent aucun abandon, puis se détournèrent avec une expression de déception comme un prédateur qui ne voit pas l'utilisé de jouer plus longtemps avec sa proie. _

_- Je regrette le temps où nous étions ensemble, mon petit Tino. Nous nous promenions dans les bois, dans la neige, et nous parlions beaucoup. C'était une période enrichissante, non ? Pour toi, comme pour moi. _

_« Mais c'est parce que tu as voulu plus de moi, que tout s'est terminé, Ivan », pensa Tino sans le quitter des yeux. « Tu m'as permis de développer ma langue, d'avoir une liberté que je n'avais pas connue jusque là. Mais tu as fini par être comme les autres, comme Danmark, et Sverige aussi. »_

_Ivan dut deviner ses pensées car il eut un sourire un peu las._

_- Je ferais mieux de partir. Il y a à une centaine de mètres de moi quelques snipers qui n'attendent qu'un seul geste de ta part pour me tuer. Même s'ils ne savent pas que c'est impossible, ajouta-t-il avec un pouffement de petit garçon. _

_Il se retourna et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée, d'un pas sûr et tranquille. Tino eut l'impression qu'il connaissait aussi bien le chemin que lui et cette idée lui déplut profondément. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ivan avait disparu, malgré ses habits qui tranchaient avec le blanc de la neige. Près de lui, Tino entendit un léger bruit de frottement et deux soldats sortirent de leur cachette._

_- Ca va ? demanda l'un, encore stupéfait par la scène._

_- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, répondit Tino. Celui-là ne nous approchera plus._

_« Pour l'instant. »_

_Il passa une main sur sa gorge, sentit le goût du sang dans la bouche, et cela lui donna une impression mitigée, une demi-victoire qu'il n'appréciait pas.

* * *

_

- …encore ?

Pendant un moment, Tino avait oublié où il se trouvait. Toujours dans ce fauteuil où il avait passé des soirées entières à lire, Berwald à la table en train de faire des petites figurines en bois, il eut une petite exclamation de stupeur.

- Pa… Pardon ?

Berwald le regarda en silence, et Tino vit qu'il avait l'air amusé, comme s'il se rappelait l'habitude de son ami à perdre le fil de la conversation.

- J'te d'mandais si tm'en v'lais 'core, répéta-t-il en retenant un sourire.

- Pour ?

Il avait posé la question alors qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Berwald ne répondit pas mais son regard s'assombrit.

- Oh. Je…

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Sa tasse de café était vide et il se demanda un instant quand il l'avait finie.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Et c'était vrai, il ne savait pas s'il en voulait encore à Sverige, si aujourd'hui le regard penaud qu'il avait vu des décennies auparavant lui donnait encore la nausée. Après Talvisota, Berwald avait tenté de le contacter pour s'excuser, en quelque sorte. Tino avait refusé de le voir, blessé, épuisé, la gorge encore douloureuse des doigts d'Ivan et de l'amertume qui avait résulté de cette guerre. Il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait senti le goût du sang dans sa bouche, semblable à celui d'une demi-victoire. Il avait perdu, Ivan également et pourtant…

Berwald sembla touché par sa réponse, d'une façon positive, ou négative, Tino l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas touché à son café qu'il avait posé près de lui.

Le silence était pesant.

- Tu sais, je, j'ignore pourquoi je suis venu aujourd'hui. Peut-être à cause de Simo, peut-être parce que ça faisait longtemps, peut-être que…

« Parce que j'étais un peu seul », ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

- Parce que tu me manquais ?

Il l'avait dit comme une question. Berwald eut un sursaut et se leva, comme si un insecte venait de le piquer. Il eut alors une expression étrange, que Tino n'avait pas vue depuis des lustres. Il avait l'air complètement perdu.

- Dis pas ça, grogna-t-il en prenant sa tasse de café qu'il allait poser sur la table.

- Quoi ?

- C'pas vrai, dis pas ça, T'no.

Il disait de façon muette « Je n'y crois pas du tout, arrête de mentir ». Cependant, il y avait une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux et ce fut ça qui décida Tino. Ce qu'il avait dit comme une question était à présent une certitude.

- Je le dis parce que c'est vrai, Berwald, déclara-t-il fermement, se levant à son tour. Ecoute-moi.

- Non, T'no.

- Ruo… Sverige !

Surpris, Berwald osa enfin le regarder.

- J'p'as m'scuser pour c'que j'ai fait, T'no. J't'ai trahi, j't'ai pas aidé et j'sais qu'tu m'en veux.

- Mais…

« Mais je n'ai plus envie d'être tout seul, parce que tout ça me manque. »

- Nous sommes tous comme ça, Berwald. Toi, moi, les autres.

_L'important, c'est d'être là ou ne pas l'être._

Tino tourna la tête, regarda la cheminée. Tous ces soirs d'hiver où tous deux s'étaient retrouvés, et les tentatives de Berwald à faire des débats malgré sa façon de parler. Ils discutaient comme ils pouvaient, même si Tino avait parfois peur de l'expression de Berwald, et dans ces moments, il oubliait son statut, oubliait les hurlements de Danmark, et l'impression d'être maintenu fermement par une autre nation.

- Les choses ne pourront pas changer, Sverige, dit-il –et le fait d'appeler Berwald comme autrefois lui fit du bien, sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi. Les choses sont différentes maintenant.

Il eut un sourire.

- On peut toujours essayer de nous adapter.

Berwald le regarda, hésitant. Il tressaillit quand Tino posa une main sur son épaule, mais ne bougea pas.

« Depuis quand je suis capable de faire ça sans avoir l'air d'être minuscule ? » songea Tino, surpris.

Maladroitement, comme si Berwald avait peur de lui faire mal –même si Tino ignorait comment il pouvait faire ça-, il le serra contre lui, plus doucement que la dernière fois. Tino crut l'entendre dire qu'il s'excusait, ne dit rien. Quand Berwald l'embrassa, Tino sentit immédiatement la distance entre eux, cette distance qui ne changerait jamais mais il éprouva une émotion paisible, fraîche, qui sembla lui dire que c'était la meilleure des solutions.

* * *

_- Le jour où je mourrai, je me dirai que j'ai fait des choses pour mon pays, des choses terribles. Est-ce si grave que ça ?_

_Tino ne répondit pas. _

_Simo sourit, et alors qu'il nettoyait son M30, Tino se leva, prit une poignée de neige. Il venait de se rappeler à qui Simo lui faisait penser._

* * *

L'union de Kalmar (1397-1523): Une union entre le Royaume Danemark/Norvège, Islande, la Suède et une partie de la Finlande. La Suède n'a jamais vraiment accepté les conditions de cette union, notamment le fait que le pouvoir se trouve au Danemark. La Suède s'est rebellée une première fois en 1471, a déclaré son Indépendance en 1523.

Danmark et Norge font référence au massacre de Stockholm, en 1520 où 80 personnes ont été tuées, malgré une promesse d'amnistie pour tous les faits de guerre par Christian II, un danois élu roi de Suède. Il s'agit d'un des évènements les graves de l'histoire scandinave.

La Finlande s'est retrouvée en Grand-Duché de Finlande, territoire de la Russie en 1809, jusqu'en 1917. Si dans les premiers temps, la Russie a permis à la Finlande une certaine indépendance, elle a ensuite commencé une russification, avec par exemple le fait de rendre le russe langue officielle de Finlande. La Finlande a déclaré son indépendance en 1917, mais a connu une terrible guerre civile.

La Talvisota (ou Guerre d'Hiver) (Novembre 1939 - Mars 1940): La Russie attaque la Finlande trois mois après l'invasion des Allemands en Pologne. Malgré un nombre très élevé d'hommes, la Russie se retrouve en proie à certaines difficultés, et surtout ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Finlandais résistent autant. Malgré peu d'armes, dont certaines données par la Norvège, et quelques volontaires de Suède (qui malgré ça a déclaré publiquement qu'elle n'aiderait pas la Finlande), ainsi qu'une aide de l'Estonie qui depuis des années renseignait la Finlande -notamment en trouvant le code radio des troupes soviétiques-, les Finlandais ont causé de nombreux dégats dans les rangs russes.

Simo Hähyä: Surnommé Valkoinen Kuolema en finnois (signifiant la Mort Blanche), c'est un sniper légendaire de la Talvisota. Il a tué plus de 500 russes en sniper, et une autre centaine avec d'autres fusils. Il connaissait une technique pour éviter qu'on le remarque: il plaçait de la neige dans sa bouche pour que sa respiration ne dévoile pas sa position.

Sisu: mot sans véritable traduction, qui signifirait en français "courage, liberté, détermination". Il représente le véritable esprit des Finlandais, ainsi que leur force morale.

Motti: Technique d'encerclement de l'ennemi, qui consiste à s'approcher d'un petit groupe de façon rapide (notamment grâce à des éclaireurs en ski) et de s'occuper de ces petits groupes un par un.


End file.
